


Giovanni&Elia

by Sofy2801



Series: Team "Martinico" forever [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Primo lavoro di una serie che ha come protagonisti i contrabbandieri e le ragazze (e forse anche qualcun'altro) ed il loro punto di vista sulla relazione tra Martino e Niccolò (idea di rareandbeautiful).Sono storie brevi (molto brevi, per i miei standard), alcune narrate in prima persona, altre no. Ogni storia porta il nome del personaggio (o dei personaggi, in questo caso) che si esprime sui "Martinico".In questa storia, Giovanni ed Elia stanno tornando a casa dopo la tombolata di Natale di Radio Osvaldo.





	Giovanni&Elia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rareandbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/gifts).



> Mi è sembrato giusto iniziare dai migliori amici.
> 
> Ci sono molti aspetti del rapporto tra Martino e i contrabbandieri che, secondo me, la storia con Niccolò mette in evidenza: i dubbi di Giovanni sull'essere davvero il migliore amico di Marti, e quelli di Elia sulle loro capacità di affrontare una situazione seria come quella di Niccolò.

Stavano facendo la strada a piedi, non era tardi e non avevano fretta. Il silenzio tra di loro era normale, Giovanni non era mai stato di tante parole, ed Elia aveva imparato a starsene zitto quando capiva che il suo amico stava bene anche così.

Però c’era una cosa che proprio doveva dirgli….

“Zi’ però io non ti capisco…ma perché cazzo non hai accompagnato Sofi a casa?”

Giò sbuffò, non aveva neanche voluto trovarcisi in quella situazione con l’Argentina…non che gli fosse dispiaciuta, però non era nel mood giusto per andare oltre qualche frase e battuta.

“Era con Silvia e Sana, non me l’ha chiesto”

Sembrò una giustificazione sufficiente.

“Ma che risposta è? Ti capita un’opportunità del genere e tu non la cogli? Mi deludi fratè, altro che il mago dell’amore!”

“Senti zi’, non sono dell’umore, ok? Devo ancora superare tutta la faccenda di Martino e Niccolò”

Ah ecco, allora ci aveva visto giusto, c’era qualcosa che Giovanni si teneva dentro e non diceva agli altri. 

“Mi pare che stiano bene no? Sempre a pomiciare e sbaciucchiarsi…alla grande direi”

Elia era convinto che stessero davvero bene, insomma, il sorriso non era mai sparito dalla faccia di Martino da quando era andato a riprendersi Niccolò sul tetto della scuola, e anche se un velo di tristezza era ancora ben visibile negli occhi di Nicco, anche lui sembrava felice quando erano insieme.

“Per quanto potrà durare? Sì insomma, io sono felice ovviamente che adesso stiano insieme e siano tutti baci e cuoricini, però zi’, Niccolò ha un problema, bello grosso, e tu credi che Martino ce la farà ad affrontarlo?”

Ok, Giò aveva ragione, e ci aveva riflettuto molto anche lui, fin da quando Martino gli aveva raccontato cos’era successo a Milano e avevano poi parlato con quel mezzo matto del Dott. Spera. Probabilmente la risposta era no, ma ora Martino non era solo, c’erano loro.

“Ci siamo noi con lui, Nicco fa parte dei Contrabbandieri ormai, qualsiasi cosa dovesse succedere, la affronteremo insieme”

“E secondo te noi 3 siamo in grado di aiutare Marti ad aiutare Niccolò, ma seriamente?”

“La tua mancanza di fiducia mi offende Garau!”

Elia diede un finto pugno alla spalla di Giò, che si mise a ridere. 

“Non siamo psicologi, siamo ragazzi che sanno poco o un cazzo della vita, ma siamo amici, ci vogliamo bene e questo servirà a qualcosa, o no?”

“Forse non basta…insomma, Martino è andato a chiedere consigli prima a Filippo Sava e non ha parlato con noi, quando era incasinato con tutta la questione del tira e molla con Niccolò”

Elia scrollò le spalle, ma anche a lui questa cosa non era andata molto giù. Che forse loro non erano i migliori amici del mondo? Avevano dato modo a Martino di pensare che non si potesse fidare o che, peggio, l’avrebbero respinto? Sperava di no, e lui ci aveva tenuto a rassicurarli, però quello che diceva Giò era vero. Non si era rivolto a loro quando aveva avuto bisogno d’aiuto, ma ad un quasi sconosciuto.

“Però zì se ci pensi ci sta, Sava è gay, noi no, credo sia stata una scelta naturale per Marti parlarne con qualcuno che c’era già stato nella sua stessa situazione”

Giovanni scuoteva la testa, questa cosa l’aveva ferito più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, perché Martino era indiscutibilmente il suo migliore amico, e aveva questo terribile dubbio di non esserlo stato altrettanto per lui.

“Lo so, e Filippo mi sembra anche un bravo ragazzo. E sono comunque sollevato che Marti non abbia affrontato proprio tutto da solo, però…”

“Ti fa incazzare. E pure a me, credimi”

Andarono avanti ancora un po’ in silenzio, poi si fermarono ad un incrocio dove le loro due strade si sarebbero separate.

“Comunque…io sono felice per Martino, davvero. E Niccolò mi piace, anche se lo trovo un pelo inquietante e francamente non si dovrebbe proprio avvicinare alla cucina altrimenti rischia di sterminarci tutti”

Si misero a ridere pensando al povero Luchino, colpito dal temibile zabaione di Nicco.

“Cucinerò sempre io quando ci vedremo tutti insieme, non ti preoccupare!”

“Dici che ce la faremo, Elì?”

“Ovvio che sì! Siamo o non siamo i migliori amici che si possano trovare?”

Si abbracciarono per salutarsi, ma prima di proseguire Giovanni si girò verso Elia “Comunque zì, non è che l’Argentina si poi questo granchè, non ti sei perso molto…puoi trovare di meglio!”

Lasciò Elia bloccato sul marciapiede che sorrideva come un idiota…forse l’aveva già trovato di meglio…si ripromise di parlargliene, aveva decisamente bisogno del mago dell’amore, e così forse Giò sarebbe riuscito a superiore la delusione di non esserci stato in dall’inizio per Martino. Perché i suoi amici venivano comunque prima di un ragazzo appena conosciuto con degli improbabili capelli ossigenati e il piercing al labbro…


End file.
